1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a metal-encapsulated, gas-insulated switching installation.
2. Discussion of Background
Single-phase, metal-encapsulated, gas-insulated switching installations having vertically positioned circuit breakers are known, which have a double busbar system. Such a switching installation is known, for example, from the specialist journal "E und M" [E and M], 102nd year, issue 7/8, page 305, FIG. 2. The pole axis of the circuit breakers is positioned vertically, and the circuit breakers are operated from below. The pole axes lie in a plane. The busbar systems have busbar axes which lie in planes which extend parallel to the foundation surface and vertically with respect to the plane in which the pole axes lie. A complex metal-encapsulated connecting piece leads from each circuit breaker pole to the associated busbars. These connecting pieces are of different length for each phase. A busbar isolator is provided between each of the busbars and that end of the respective connecting piece which faces the busbars. That end of the respective connecting piece which faces the busbars can be grounded by means of a grounding switch. The outlets and inlets all leave the circuit breaker at a specific height. The connecting pieces are likewise all connected to the circuit breaker in the same plane, which is parallel to the foundation surface. The pole enclosures of the circuit breaker are accordingly all constructed identically.
Such a metal-encapsulated, gas-insulated switching installation requires a comparatively large amount of space, because of the predetermined geometry. The connecting pieces to the busbars increase the cost of the switching installation.